powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power of Six
Power of Six is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode marks the debut of Orion's Gold Mode. Synopsis When his Ranger teammates are sidelined by an energy-sucking monster, Jake must put aside his jealousy of Orion and help him use the combined power of the past Sixth Rangers to defeat this terrible foe. Plot The episode starts with Orion doing a dance around the school. Meanwhile at the Armada, Prince Vekar sends Skeltox down to steal energy off the humans, meanwhile Orion gets out of the lockers. Emma and Gia arrive and find Orion coming down the stairs. Then Jake & Noah arrive. Orion passes them and goes to Ernie's BrainFreeze and helps Ernie. Meanwhile Tensou is working on something. Back at Ernie's Brainfreeze, Gia & Emma arrive and tell Orion to come with them and he goes with them. They take him to the Command Center where the other Rangers give him a gold belt. Meanwhile Skeltox steals the energy of a man on a bike and of a boy on his computer. Troy, Emma, Jake, Noah, Orion and Gia get the call and go to find Skeltox, who steals Ernie's energy. Orion and Jake get there first and find a lady's energy gone, and they come across XBorgs. They defeat the Xborgs and the other 4 arrive. They morph and battle more Xborgs. Orion meanwhile is having trouble choosing between RPM Gold and Sliver keys. They defeat more Xborgs. Orion asks Gosei to help him Gosei says he doesn't have to choose and makes them together. He then morphs into a RPM Silver and Gold hybrid. He then takes out some Xborgs and battles Skeltox who takes Troy's, Gia's, Emma's, and Noah's energy. He then retreats. Jake and Orion take the four to the Command Center. Jake is blaming himself of getting in the way, while Orion says it's not his fault. Jake says he has to bring them back and leaves. Orion says it's not his fault, but Jake says it is. Orion then says it's not. Then they get a call. They go out to battle Skeltox, who has returned. Orion unlocks a new mode as Super Megaforce Gold and Orion defeats Skeltox. Vekar is mad and Levira makes Skeltox big with her maximizer. Skeltox then is shot by the other four Rangers who have got their energy back. Jake joins them and Orion gets his Megazord they finally destroy Skeltox. Then they walk in the park. Orion then goes back to Ernie's, where Ernie is sleeping. Orion then wakes him up and they go in the back room Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar *Rebecca Parr as Levira *Mark Wright as Argus *John Leigh as Damaras *Greg Ward as Skeltox Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Power of Six: **Super Megaforce Red - Red R.P.M. Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue R.P.M. Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow R.P.M. Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green R.P.M. Ranger, Green Prism Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Black R.P.M. Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Gold R.P.M. Ranger/Silver R.P.M. Ranger hybrid, Super Megaforce Gold *All Legendary Ranger Modes debuted a new Ranger Mode in the series. **Ranger Operators - The RPM Gold/RPM Silver hybrid. **Green Prism Ranger - A new form never before seen in the series. **Gold Mode - Super Megaforce Silver's enhanced form. Episode 19 - Go-Onger.png|RPM Rangers I think Kamen Rider W is gonna sue.jpg|The first Power Rangers hybrid: RPM Gold/Silver Combo Episode 19 - Green Flash.png|Green Prism Ranger Golden Mode.jpg|First appearance of Megaforce Silver Ranger Gold mode *This marks the first appearance of Troy's morph into the Red R.P.M. Ranger Errors *When the Sixth Ranger keys were supposed to be glowing in the Command Center, some core Ranger keys are shown glowing such as the Green Samurai key, the Yellow Samurai Key, and the Mighty Morphin Yellow key while some Sixth Ranger keys such as the Gold Samurai key did not glow. Notes *This is the only appearance of Super Megaforce Green Ranger's Green Prism Ranger form. *Orion's morphing sequence debuts in this episode. *Jake helping Orion develop the Gold Mode references how the very first Sixth Ranger, the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, was a Green Ranger instead of Gold or Silver. *Also, Jake mentions how "flashy" are his fists while using his new power. That's a reference to the Sentai series where those powers come from. *Robo Knight makes a few brief non-speaking appearances in Orion's visions of the Sixth Rangers. *Gosei said "May the power protect you", Like what Zordon said when his rangers going mission. *Titanium Ranger is missing in both the vision of Sixth Rangers and Gold Mode Final Strike. This is because the Titanium Ranger was an american only version and did not appear in Gokaiger or GogoV. See Also (fight footage & story) References Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode